bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dark Seeker Kotsu
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Godisme page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:35, May 4, 2012 Continued conversation... Are you sure I can trust you? I know I can trust God, but can I trust you? Please, just confirm that you are no snitch and we'll get going. ;) --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 23:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) That's good to hear, so then I can trust you with some things at least. Whenever you can, please get on chat so we may speak in pms. Pms will provide cover for us. ;) --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 07:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice Hehe, thanks for reminding me of this wiki. I love the colors and such. I hope to edit more here. TheTenkaichiBudokai (talk) 21:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say Hey!--LawlietLuv... (talk) 08:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hey do you want to talk I Know Hey Ted i finally know what to say! Ich Liebe Dich too! :) --LawlietLuv... (talk) 04:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) --Nikky19122 (talk) 21:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you haven't been on chat enjoy-- Testing Hey dearie Kotsu, hope you are keeping well!! At the minute I am testing something regarding a hidden category for pages with broken links, aka maintenance so just letting you know that's why you will have a notification regarding removal of the Place Holder thing on your userpage!! Hope you are keeping well and enjoying school and your American Footballing!! :D Grammar Corner membership Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit last month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Removal from the Grammar Corner...again Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit this month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Why Not Testing: